Crowns
by Disney/Walden Media.]]Crowns in the World of Narnia served much the same purpose as they do on Earth and in other worlds - they were symbols of power and authority, especially for royalty. Often made of valuable materials – including precious metals and gems – crowns came in a variety of shapes and styles, seen throughout the World of Narnia. The Magician's Nephew * In the Hall of Images, a room in the royal place of Charn, the statues of Charn's previous monarchs all wore crowns of various designs that were decorated with precious stones.MN IV ** Jadis also wore a crown when she went into her enchanted sleep in the Hall of Imges. * King Frank and Queen Helen, the first monarchs of Narnia, had crowns fashioned for them by some of Narnia’s first dwarfs. Using metal branches stripped from the Tree of Gold, and precious stones dug up by moles, the dwarfs created a ruby-studded crown for Frank and an emerald-studded one for Helen. These crowns were described as "not ugly, heavy things like modern European crowns, but light, delicate, beautifully shaped circles that you could really wear and look nicer by wearing."MN XIV The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * The White Witch wore a golden crown,LWW III emphasizing her claimed status as Queen of Narnia. ** In the 2005 Disney movie, this crown was made of ice that gradually “melted” (reduced in size) as her power and influence waned. ** During the Battle of Beruna, she wore a golden headdress with multiple sharp, spiky points in the shape of an animal skull. * Upon arriving at the Stone Table, the Pevensies and the beavers saw Aslan flanked by two leopards, one of which carried his crown.LWW XII * The 2005 Disney movie featured elaborate crowns for the Pevensie children at their coronation ceremony, each one with different motifs: ** Peter: Gold; acorns, apple leaves, oak leaves, sunInterview with Jasmine Watson - The Lion, The Witch, & The Jeweler ** Susan: Gold; daffodils, mountain ash leaves ** Edmund: Silver; birch leaves ** Lucy: Silver; laurel leaves, laurel flowers, yarrow flowers The Horse and His Boy * The Tisroc of Calormen wore a high, pointed hat that marked him out as the ruler. Aravis Tarkheena was able to recognize him on this basis alone.HHB VII * After learning of his true identity, Prince Cor of Archenland was dressed in fine clothes and wore a thin, wire-like circlet of gold on his head to signify his royal status.HHB XIV Prince Caspian * Bacchus was described as wearing a wreath of vine leaves in his hair. *In the 2008 Disney movie, Miraz was formally crowned king of Narnia following the repulsed attack on his castle by Caspian's army (in the book, Miraz had been ruling as king for a number of years following his murder of his brother, so if a similar event occurred, it would likely have taken place before the timeline of the actual story). The crown was made of gold, fashioned in elaborate shapes, and studded with blue and green gems. **Later in the film, Caspian wore the same or a similar crown following his victory over Miraz's forces and his establishment as the rightful king of Narnia. The Voyage of the ''Dawn Treader * Reepicheep the mouse wore a thin band of gold around his ears, accessorized with a long crimson feather.VDT I While Reepicheep was not royal in any way, this adornment was possibly a reflection of his position as the chief of the talking mice of Narnia. * Eustace Scrubb found crowns among the treasure hidden in the dragon’s cave on Dragon Island.VDT VI * The magician Coriakin wore a chaplet, or wreath, woven from oak leaves.VDT XI * Some of the Sea People observed by Lucy wore a type of crown called a coronet, which led her to assume that they were nobility. ''The Silver Chair * When departing Cair Paravel in search of Aslan in the islands of the Eastern Ocean, King Caspian X wore a thin circlet of gold around his head.SC III The Last Battle *King Tirian wore a golden circlet on his head while staying at his hunting cabin near Lantern Waste . After surrending himself to Calormene soldiers for killing one of their unarmed comrades, the circlet was taken from him as a trophy. References Category:Pevensie Possessions Category:Objects